A Touch of Love
by kiwi the almighty
Summary: NejiTen In the midst of jealousy, Neji accuses his team mate Tenten on having an affair with Naruto only to have her laugh at his face. How can Neji show her that it is her that he wants? LEMON MATURE


**A Touch of Love**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I would be rich! And make Neji x Tenten canon!

**A Touch of Love**

Tenten woke up with the sound of the rain outside her window subsiding. It had rained earlier and the small patter of drizzle transformed to an angry monsoon. Training was cancelled that day due to the weather and truthfully Tenten didn't mind. She was exhausted. So when she heard the rain slowly come to a halt, she cracked a sleepy eye open to assess the situation. Her room was dark and it took her eyes several minutes before it became accustomed to the darkness. She could make out the lines of the furniture in her bedroom but it seemed to mesh into the darkness. She turned her head round and pushed dark strands of hair out of her face as she viewed her window. She was glad that the downpour stopped but frowned when she glanced at her window again. Something didn't seem right. She was sure she left her window slightly open for the fresh air.

_That's odd._

Her frown increased when her mind made the connection that her window was closed shut. Had the strength of the monsoon shut her window with its forceful winds? No that couldn't have been so. She would have heard a loud banging noise if that had been the case. Her body tensed and she could tell that amidst her room, something wasn't right. She sat up on her bed and scanned her room trying to make any form of distinctions out of the shadows and over there, right at the corner of her room was the silhouette of a stranger. Tenten quickly ducked her hand under her pillow and grabbed the shuriken that was hidden and threw it at the silhouette. She heard the shuriken make contact with the wall and saw the silhouette figure jump from out of the shadows. She immediately stuck her hand underneath her pillow in an effort to get more of her weapons out before a strong hand clasped itself over her fragile arm.

"Stop," the voice commanded and Tenten immediately recognised the voice.

In the darkness the figure started to take form. She saw Neji clutching her arm tightly as he leaned forward over her bed and over her body.

"Neji?" she whispered feeling startled. Was this a dream? Why was her sparring partner in her room in the dead of night no less?

She saw him nod his head and she released the weapon in her hand. She was still aware that Neji was still holding her arm firmly. It sent a strange mix of electrifying tingles under her skin.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered. It was rare for her team mate to venture and seek contact with anyone outside their usual sparring routine. Was something bothering him? Was something wrong? She had to know.

"I…" he started but seemed unable to continue.

Tenten frowned. Neji lost for words? Something definitely had to be wrong. With her other hand, Tenten twisted her body and turned the lamp beside her bed on. It sent a small glow around her bed and she saw Neji looking almost scared. The look in his eyes quickly vanished and was replaced with displeasure.

"Don't worry, your eyes will get used to the light soon," she offered as she tried to get used to the light's brightness as well.

But before she could say anything more she felt Neji force her down on her bed. Her head connected with the pillow and she let out a small 'ow' as she felt one of her weapons clank against her head from beneath the pillow. He grabbed her other wrist and pushed her down on the bed, his hair acting like a curtain at the side of his face.

"Neji!" Tenten almost hissed, "What are you doing? What was that for?"

"Tell me what your relationship with him is!" Neji demanded as he pushed her further onto her bed. Tenten could feel his weight on top of her and she became acutely aware that her team mate looked furious. His eyes gleamed with anger as he looked down at her accusingly.

"Neji are your clothes wet?" she asked him and avoided his question.

She could hear him groan in irritation and she felt his hands tighten on her arm and wrist. She lifted her arm and touched his shirt. She was correct. His clothes were wet. Had he been outside in the storm?

"Neji take your clothes off before you get a cold," she ushered him gently and his hold on her arm and wrist slackened slightly.

"Answer my question Tenten," he growled into her ear and the sound of his voice sent shivers up her spine.

"About what?" she asked him unsurely. What was her team mate talking about?

He glared at her as if the cheek of him repeating the question insulted him. Tenten looked at him with confusion.

"What is your relationship with him?" he muttered each word with venom.

Tenten blinked. Now she was confused. Relationship with whom?

"Relationship with who?" she asked dumbly and froze when her team mate glared at her again.

"Naruto damn it. What is your relationship with him!" he demanded angrily and his hold on her tightened.

Tenten blinked. Naruto? Was this all about Naruto? Then she did something that infuriated her team mate even more. She laughed.

**A Touch of Love**

Neji glared at her whilst feeling like a fool.

_The cheek of her! She dares laugh at my face!_

He growled and showed his annoyance as he yanked his team mate up towards him until her body crushed into his. He heard her give a yelp in surprise and his smiled almost bitterly.

_She should suffer the same way as I am._

And how dare she laugh at him! He had heard of rumours of Naruto and Tenten together but quickly dismissed them. The thought was absurd. She and Naruto together? It was unheard of! Why on earth would she fall for a stupid idiot when she had someone like _him_ wanting her.

He gritted his teeth. Yeah him. The guy who was her sparring partner. The guy who made sure that she stayed safe at _all_ times. She dared dismiss him for someone else? It hurt. The feeling was unimaginable. He was in love with her. He had always loved her and now he found out that Tenten was having an affair with someone else. It was like a slap in the face. He had always assumed that he and Tenten would be together. They sparred together, hanged out together, did missions with each other. In general, they were always together and now it hurt him seeing her laugh at his face.

"Fine," his voice was bitter and he wasn't sure if he managed to hide the hurt from his voice. Right now he didn't care. Tenten already showed what she thought of him and it made his heart ache.

He let go of her and abruptly stood up. He looked down at her and regained his stoic poise. She looked rather innocent lying there on her bed with nothing but a t-shirt on as she stared at him with mirth in her eyes. It made his blood boil. He had just asked her the most awkward question in his life and she was lying there laughing at him with her eyes. It made his heart want to explode. He never knew that loving someone could _hurt_ this much and he felt betrayed, betrayed by her and her false kindness towards him. Was it all an act? Was it your goal to see me snap? He thought bitterly.

"I'm leaving," he told her acidly and relished in the surprise look in her eyes.

_Deserves her right._

He turned and walked towards the window when he suddenly felt small hands grab the end of his shirt.

"Neji wait!" he heard her exclaim.

He paused for a second contemplating whether to hear what she had to say or just leave her. He voted for the latter. He ignored her and continued walking until he felt her tug his shirt roughly.

He whipped his head round and glared at her, "what is it?" he hissed at her.

He was glad to see Tenten jump due to the coldness of his voice. He stared at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something.

"There's nothing going on between Naruto and me," she told him earnestly.

Neji stood there frozen at the spot.

"Nothing?" he echoed.

Tenten shook her head, "nothing at all."

A sudden wave of relief washed over him but he wasn't done with her yet.

"Then why did you laugh at me?" His voice was cold and accusing.

Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Come on Neji. You just asked me the most moronic question I've ever heard in my life and you expect me not to laugh?"

Neji stiffened. He turned his face away from her and felt his ego deplete. His pride had been wounded and it hurt more knowing that she was the one that wounded it.

He continued walking and ignored her cry of calls towards him.

He heard her jump out of her bed and felt her grab his arm. He could feel the skin under her grasp tingle at her warmth. He turned his head and looked at her.

She stared at him defiantly.

"It was a joke Neji. Don't act as if the world is ending. I swear your pride encompasses the heaven, the earth and back!"

Neji couldn't help but smirk at that.

He let her turn him round to face her in the semi darkness.

"I'll tell you the full story," she offered him, "but right now,"

She clutched the fabric of his shirt with both her hands and sighed into his chest. Neji stiffened as he felt her hot breath on his shirt.

"But right now take your clothes off,"

The way she said it was provocative and seducing. He felt his body flush with heat and he wondered if Tenten knew how her innocent words were giving him sexual innuendos.

He let her pull at his shirt and for the first time he realised that he was in fact wet from the rain. He remembered walking to her apartment at the dead of night, tormented of the thoughts of her and Naruto together. He remembered seeing the window to her room open: he remembered opening the window and letting himself slide inside her room and he remembered watching her sleep from the corner of the darkness.

He felt her rise his shirt and he instantly knew what she wanted. Carefully, he took her small hands into his larger ones before putting them at her side. He swiftly took off his shirt over his body.

He was immediately aware of the coldness as it brushed up against his skin like icy daggers. He looked down at Tenten and saw her staring at him with a glazed look in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he taunted her and smirked when he saw her blush.

He was somewhat happy and pleased with himself that his shirtless body was having such an effect on her. It made him feel good.

"Sorry," she muttered as she lowered her eyes. Neji could still see the blush staining her cheeks.

Then she did something that surprised him. She gently fanned out her fingers over his chest. Neji felt the most pleasurable sensations taking over him as he felt her warm fingers over his chest. She took a step closer to him until he could feel her warm breath and relished the feeling of her fingers slowly running down his toned stomach and abs. He felt her rest her fingers on the top of his trousers, over his belt. He anticipated what she would do next.

"You're still cold Neji," she told him and all he could do was nod.

"I already told you to take off your clothes before you get sick. Must I do it for you?" she asked him and he felt her soft fingers unbuckle his belt.

His arms stayed rigid by his side unsure what to do as he stared at Tenten unbuckling his bet.

_What is she doing?_ Not that he minded. He would let her do whatever she wanted with him. But he was still confused. He wasn't going to let her off that easily. He still wanted to know why those rumours started.

He watched her steadily and almost smiled when a cute nervous smile grazed over her face. She undid his buckle and slid her hands over the buttons on his trousers. He felt her finger them and slowly unclasp them from their hold.

He almost hissed in pleasure when he felt her take hold of his zipper and zip them down. She brought her hands back up and clutched the belt rings.

"I think you can do the rest for yourself," she told him teasingly.

Neji looked at her slightly disappointed. He couldn't believe that he had wanted her to take his trousers off for him.

"I'll go and get a towel for you in the bathroom. Just hang up your clothes on the radiator. I'll be back in a minute,"

**A Touch of Love**

Tenten collapsed against the bathroom door and inhaled deeply. She felt her body slide down to the floor and she felt the cool bathroom tiles against her legs.

Why oh why did she do that? She berated herself. She felt her heart in her chest pound deeply. The minute Neji had taken off his shirt she just stared at him. Not just stare, she ogled at him. She had never seen such a good looking man in her life and boy was his body was _ripped_. She remembered staring at his rock hard abs and blushed when Neji had caught her staring.

Tenten sighed.

Then she had nerve to undo his trousers! Her cheeks glowed with redness and she slapped her palm against her head. What was she thinking! What would Neji think of her!

She groaned.

When Neji had asked her that stupid question she laughed. She knew she shouldn't have knowing that Neji didn't take ego bashing well but what he had said was just so ridiculous. She couldn't believe that was what was riling him up. For a Hyuuga prodigy, he almost seemed frantic about it. She wondered what caused him to act like that. Were the rumours so bad that even he, the Hyuuga Neji was troubled by them? Tenten gulped. That wasn't a good sign. The next time she saw Naruto, she would have to tell him to stop. It was affecting her team mate's equilibrium.

She brushed herself from the ground and stood up. She saw a spare white towel on a shelf and picked it up. Her face was still red and she dreaded to see Neji. She had just made an absolute fool of herself!

Taking a deep breath, she prepared for the inevitable and decided to act as if nothing happened. She exited the room and saw Neji standing beside her bed in his boxers. She felt another blush coming up. Was it possible to have the perfect specimen? Neji stood there with his long dark hair over his shoulders and his quicksilver eyes looked alert as usual. She knew that he had seen her come in but acted nothing on it. She took that moment to size him up. He was tall, lean and muscled. She heard her grandma's voice in her heard when she had first seen Neji. _He is one hot piece of yum_ she had said aloud in font of her and Neji. It had made her want to die from embarrassment but Neji looked indifferent about the whole matter. Tenten grinned. She had to agree with her grandma, Neji _was _a hot piece of yumminess.

"Here's your towel," she told him as she made herself known. She threw the white towel towards Neji and he caught it without so much as even looking at her.

"You can sit on the bed if you want," Tenten offered as she knew that she had no chairs in her room.

She watched him slowly sit on her bed and Tenten lay down beside him, her arms behind her back and her legs arched forward. She had never sat so close to Neji in her whole life and her heart started to pound loudly. She wondered if he could hear it.

"Tell me what happened," his voice was emotionless as usual and Tenten sighed before starting her story.

"Well a week ago Naruto came up to me asking me for help. He wanted me to help him get Sakura's attention because you know; it's obvious that the idiot loves her,"

She paused for a second wondering if he was listening. She felt him place his hand on her knee and squeezed it. She took this as an invitation to continue.

"So I asked him what help did he want and he asked the usual. Gifts, flowers, the lot,"

She felt him rub her knees with his hand and Tenten tried to ignore the pleasure that it was causing her.

"Well the gifts obviously didn't work so he wanted to know what else he could do to get her attention. I told him that he should just be honest with her and tell her his feelings,"

Tenten shivered as she felt Neji continue massaging her knee.

"Well apparently that didn't work,"

Tenten almost gasped when she felt Neji slide his hand down her thigh instead.

"He asked what else he could do to make her love him and I suggested making her jealous,"

He kept stroking her thigh and Tenten mentally swooned with bliss.

"He asked how to make her jealous and I said just pretend to like another girl,"

The stroking continued and Tenten's heart started to beat frantically when she realised that Neji had put his hand up her t-shirt. She stared at his impassive face until their eyes locked.

"Continue," he ushered her and squeezed the inside of her thigh.

Tenten released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Why was Neji touching her this way? His hands were performing bliss on her senses and she almost became incoherent with her story.

"Then he had this wild idea that he was going to pretend to like me,"

She felt Neji's hand on her thigh freeze and go rigid.

"But I told him it was an absolutely crazy notion,"

His hand became more relaxed and Tenten was pleased that Neji continued with his ministrations. She almost gasped when she felt him touch her panty line.

"So anyway," she tried to continue coherently, "he followed me everywhere trying to act all lovely dovey and gave me presents,"

She felt him rub the thin layer of cloth that separated her from her maidenhood and this time she gasped out loudly.

Either Neji didn't hear her or ignored her as he continued to rub her panty.

"Honestly, I tried to get rid of him but he simply wouldn't go away!"

She saw Neji turn his side towards her as he continued listening to her. He put his head on her pillow until their heads were almost touching.

Tenten's heart was racing faster. How could Neji have his hand up her shirt and look so calm about it. She felt her body tense in lust and almost cringed when she realised that she was getting wet. And she knew Neji knew too.

"And then?" He asked her as he continued his ministrations.

"What?" Tenten asked in confusion. She was lost in the lust that was Hyuuga Neji.

"What happened?" he asked her stoically as he rubbed her clothed centre harder.

Tenten closed her eyes and groaned. She gave up really she did. How did he expect her to continue with the story when he was performing ecstasy on her?

"Then he just kept following me everywhere. I told him the plan wouldn't work and that he should back off. I told him that Sakura wasn't taking the bait,"

She felt heat radiate on top of her and when she opened her eyes she saw Neji hovering over her body. He was staring at her intensely and Tenten blushed under his gaze. She could still feel his finger on her clit as he began to stroke it harder and a little rougher.

Tenten moaned out in pleasure and instantly grabbed hold of Neji's free hand. She intertwined their fingers together and moved both their hands over her head. Her body was in lust and Neji was giving her what she wanted. She was giddy with the thought.

She felt Neji loosen his fingers from her grip and she pouted slightly until his hand was replaced on her chin. He tilted her head up until they were both staring into each other's eyes. Neji's eyes looked cold as usual as if nothing in the world could concern him but then she noticed a certain glint in his quicksilver eyes.

He was asking her if he could continue!

She nodded her head numbly and Neji took that as the only affirmation he needed. His lips quickly descended on her throat and Tenten groaned with pleasure.

"You still need to tell me what happens," he commanded against her neck and Tenten sighed with delight with the feel on his lips on her. His lips were warm and smooth, everything that she had imagined.

Tenten tried to focus on her story. What was she talking about again? Her mind began to fog up.

"Um well he started to bring unwanted attention to us both and in all honesty, it was extremely embarrassing,"

She felt Neji smirk on her neck and she smiled.

**A Touch of Love**

Neji continued stroking Tenten's centre and continued her to keep talking. He guessed that it was slightly unfair of him to make her talk when she was clearly incoherent with her words already.

Neji smiled against her neck. He didn't really know what caused him to act the way he did. He just saw her lying there beside him with nothing but a t-shirt on. The light from her bedside table made her body glow and Neji couldn't help but stare at her slender legs.

He wanted to touch her legs, to see how smooth they were and damn were they smooth. He had clutched her knee to allow her to continue with her story but he didn't expect himself to put his hand on her thigh.

He guessed that his will power and iron grip simply wasn't as strong as he first thought. He had frozen instantly when he had put his hand on her thigh but she had acted as if it were nothing. He wondered if she would have pushed his hand off from her but she didn't. He decided to chance it a little further and was extremely surprised that Tenten was doing nothing to stop him. Instead he heard her gasp, groan and moan from pleasure and it pleased him to no end.

He thought for sure that Tenten would stop him when his fingers touched her panty line but she just stared at him and let him continue. He knew he should have stopped but he didn't. He blamed it on Tenten. Why wasn't she _stopping_ him?

He was partially listening to her story about Naruto and almost pitied her for what happened to her. He made a mental note to see Naruto the next morning and give him a good beating up for distressing Tenten but right now he had more urgent matters to take care of.

He took her chin and made her look at him. Neji felt his heart pound in his chest. Tenten was just so beautiful. She looked so exotic and so small and lithe as she squirmed under his body. He tried to suppress a groan.

He wondered if he was taking advantage of her. If this was what she wanted? He knew this was what _he_ wanted. He had dreamt about this since he was fourteen but at eighteen years of age, his honour was rising to the surface.

He loved her. Absolutely. He had to know if it was okay with her before he would continue.

As if sensing what was going through his head, Tenten nodded her head at him and Neji suppressed a smile. That was all he needed to know.

He kissed her neck and relished at its smoothness. He continued fingering her and he felt her panty become wet with need.

He smirked on her neck. It looked like she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"So what happened?" he murmured on her throat before descending onto her collar bone. She trashed one of her legs up in the air and Neji grabbed hold of her leg with his free arm.

"I told him to stop," she whispered softly, her eyes glazed with lust.

Neji felt his groin heat up and rise.

He kissed her collar bone and continued stroking her. He felt her get wet quickly and he trailed kisses down onto her chest.

"So you don't like him," he had to confirm. Just to make sure.

Tenten snorted.

"Absolutely not,"

Neji couldn't help himself but smile.

"And what about other guys, do you like them?" he whispered to her.

He heard her stifle a laugh and he brought his lips against her ear.

"Tell me how much you hate them," he whispered to her ear huskily. He felt Tenten shiver under him and was pleased when she put her arms over his back and pulled him closer to her. He felt his groin rub against her.

"Kiba, I don't like Kiba," she started, "why on earth would I like someone who spends more time with his dog than people. I swear he probably eats dog food too!"

Neji rewarded her by slipping his fingers underneath her panty. He heard her gasp and he gently rubbed her clit.

"Shino, I don't like him either. He's too weird and spends way too much time with bugs," she tried to rattle on.

Neji rubbed her harder and felt warm fluid graze his fingers. His body was getting hotter and he was getting hornier. He started to kiss her chin and began licking her nose.

"Tell me more," he demanded from her. He enjoyed hearing Tenten badmouth and fault all the other men.

"Sasuke…complete emo and a complete psycho. I don't want to be near him ever!"

He heard her voice become more slurred and he was somewhat amazed that she could still talk. He kissed her nose and trailed kisses up to her forehead whist still stroking her down below.

"What about Lee?" he asked her in a sensual voice. He couldn't help but smirk as he already knew the answer to that question.

"Lee!" she exclaimed and laughed, "he's like a brother. No way could I be with Lee. He's too weird an energetic,"

Neji smiled and continued to stroke her. He felt her getting hot but he was determined that they both took their time. He touched her chin with his fingers and made her look up at him. She was smiling back at him and she arched her body towards him. Neji groaned when he felt her breast rub against his chest through her shirt.

He started to kiss her face everywhere but not her lips. He kissed the ends of her mouth, her chin, her nose and he could see the annoyance in Tenten's eyes. She was defiantly glaring at him to kiss her already.

Instead he smirked on her lips and pulled away before it could become anything else. There was one last question he had to ask. One last answer he had to know.

"And me?" he asked her huskily as he titled her face upwards and looked at her seriously in the eyes, "what do you think of me?"

She gave him a teasing smile and Neji felt his heart skip a beat.

"Well you…" she made it look as if she were thinking for a few moments.

Neji realised that his body had stilled. What she was about to say could in fact change everything. He suddenly felt nervous, unsure if he wanted to hear her answer.

"Well you're ah _different_!" Tenten screamed out from pleasure and her back arched.

Neji had stuck his index finger inside her pussy and began fingering her inside.

Suddenly his mouth smashed onto hers and he was kissing her, tasting her. He pushed his tongue between her parted lips and started to delve inside her mouth. He could sense she was needy as well as she began to kiss him back just as passionately. His tongue traced the top of her mouth and over her teeth and each kiss became more hungry and lustful.

"Tell me more," he whispered on her lips before plunging in for another kiss.

"You're...ah...amazing," she said between each kiss and Neji could feel himself swell with pride.

"You're so good at everything, so calm and so collected," she continued to praise him and Neji had no desire to stop her there. Instead he continued to kiss her.

"And you're so handsome," she whispered lustfully.

Neji had a sudden sense of butterflies in his stomach. It was a weird mixture of pleasure and hurt and his body was tensing up. His lower abdomen was starting to ache and cry out for attention.

_Not yet_ he thought. He had to make Tenten orgasm first.

He began to kiss her more feverishly and started to stroke her harder. He inserted his middle finger up inside her and felt her insides squirm around his fingers. She was so tight and wet. He could only imagine what it would feel like if something _else_ was inside her.

He started to push his fingers inside and out in a frantic pace. He heard her moan out loudly and realised that he had hit her somewhere very sensitive. He started rubbing her there with his fingers until she started to thrash, squirm and moan in his grasp. He gave one last rub with his fingers and he heard Tenten scream out in bliss. Her body arched up on his chest and he felt her scent dripping on his fingers and he slowly pulled his fingers out.

He took his fingers to his lips and tasted her. She tasted sweet and warm; he decided that he liked the taste of her.

**A Touch of Love**

Tenten began to breathe in heavily as her mind gathered her scattered thoughts. She had just had an orgasm and the best one at that. She had felt his fingers inside her and she moaned in delight and cursed the fact that Neji's fingers were so long and was hitting her sweet spot.

She felt so aroused and she opened her eyes to see Neji staring at her.

"That was amazing," she told him truthfully.

"See what else I can do," he whispered seductively in her ear with his husky voice. Tenten shivered in delight. Yes she definitely wanted to see what else he could do.

She allowed Neji to take her shirt off her lithe body and she turned away from embarrassment when she saw Neji stare at her body hungrily. The lustful look in his eyes was enough to give her another orgasm.

She felt his hot fingers on top of her generous breasts and mewled when he squeezed them. She felt both his hands grab hold of each breast and he started to caress her. Tenten reached up towards him for another kiss.

She couldn't believe how hot and excited Neji could make her feel. Every touch was electrifying and the sensations that he gave her were ecstasy. Tenten immediately knew that no other man could top Neji in this sexual art.

She felt him put his full body weight on her and Tenten relished at the skin to skin contact. His body was warm and his chest was hard and firm against her soft breasts. Then she felt something rise against her centre. Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt Neji's dick rub against her.

"Ahhh," she moaned out loudly and immediately arched her body to meet his hot member.

Tenten was barely aware that Neji was smirking at her and her sudden ache for him. He rubbed their hips together until their pelvises were touching. Then he slowly started to grind on her.

Tenten met him with vigour as they slammed their pelvises together. His heat beside her centre was excruciatingly good and Tenten desired more of him.

Suddenly she felt Neji's hands on her own and he pushed her hands over her head as he continued to push.

"Tell me you love me," he demanded somewhat urgently as he pushed himself into her.

Tenten met him with each thrust.

"I love you," she told him earnestly. She was unaware that tears started to stream down her eyes.

And it was true. She did love him. All her years as a chunin made her realise that she couldn't be with anyone else but him.

And suddenly all their clothes were off. She felt bare and naked under Neji's watchful eyes as he shamelessly stared at her.

She felt his member at her centre which was teasing her mercilessly. She arched her body towards his member but Neji would simply tease her by allowing the tip of his cock to touch her pussy.

Tenten almost sighed in frustration but mewled when she felt his hot mouth on her breast instead. She felt him squeeze her other breast with his hand and Tenten moaned with delight.

**A Touch of Love**

Neji was relishing every moan, scream and gasp that came out of Tenten's mouth. He never realised that something as sweet and sounding as that could turn him on and push him over the edge.

He had asked her if she loved him and she said yes. Neji was swept with joy. He felt his heart pounding faster whilst the voice in his head was chanting: _she loves you she loves you!_

He had quickly gotten rid of their clothes and rubbed their pelvises together. The contact felt amazingly good that Neji was sure that he would cum then and there. He saw the restlessness in Tenten's eyes as she urged him to make love to her.

He put the tip of his cock in the lids of her pussy and pushed slightly forward. He felt Tenten's nails dig into his back but he didn't care. The pain was pleasurable.

He searched for Tenten's mouth before reclaiming it again. He stuck his tongue inside her mouth and he kissed her somewhat roughly.

"Are you ready?" his voice sounded hoarse.

"Yes," she whispered to him.

He didn't wait any longer as he impaled himself inside her. He heard Tenten scream his name out.

"Neji, Neji!" she chanted like a mantra.

Neji withdrew his dick before slamming it back in. he felt the thin layer of skin separating her from her maidenhood disappear and realised that she was bleeding virgin blood slightly from their jointed bodies. He felt an overwhelming sense of masculine pride that he was the first man to enter her.

"You're virginity is mine," he told her proudly and possessively. All Tenten could do was nod her head in agreement.

Neji let out a grunt as he began to thrust into her harder and harder. He could feel her inside walls clung deeply onto his member and he grunted in pleasure. She was so tight! He felt his member heat up as he continued to pound into her.

He felt her breasts jiggle and rub against his chest as she wrapped her legs over his back and he groaned in delight. He never knew that sex could be so amazing. He had never been a sexual person and it wasn't something he would do in his past time but he was amazed and astonished at how Tenten could make him change his opinion immediately. He wanted to touch her, to lick her, to taste her everywhere and his member was aching to be inside her.

And suddenly he snapped. He started to pound himself inside her harder and harder. He could hear her cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. He withdrew his dick out of her before ramming it back inside.

He wanted to watch her squirm her lithe body under him. He wanted her to shout out his name and beg for release. He wanted Tenten to completely submit herself to him. He felt Tenten coming near to her climax but Neji wasn't done with her yet.

He turned her round until she was on all fours, her hands and knees on the bed whilst he pounded himself inside her pussy from behind. He bit on her neck and grabbed her breasts has he pushed himself further inside. And suddenly he heard Tenten scream out her release and he felt his body stiffen as he spilled himself inside her.

**A Touch of Love**

Tenten rolled on her side with a smug smile on her lips. Neji was beside her resting his eyes and she placed a loving arm over his chest.

She saw him open his eyes and she smiled at him before nuzzling her face into his neck. She smiled shamelessly when Neji put a strong arm over her waist and pulled her closer to him and Tenten revelled at their close proximity.

"I love you Neji, I really do," she told him truthfully as she basked in the afterglow of their love making.

She saw Neji smirk and she leaned over his body and stared into his quicksilver eyes.

"Do you love me too?" she asked him earnestly. He hadn't told her he loved her yet and Tenten worried that this might have been a one off.

Neji snorted and tightened his arm over her waist.

"Obviously," he deadpanned and Tenten couldn't help but smile and sigh in relief.

She knew that Neji would probably die before he muttered _'I love you'_ to her and Tenten knew it wasn't personal. Neji simply wasn't romantic in that way. He was too proud. Tenten climbed on top of him and kissed him lovingly before pressing herself onto his cock. She felt his cock twitch and she smiled.

"Again?" she asked him innocently and Neji grinned at her.

"Again,"

**A Touch of Love**

The next day at training both Gai and Lee were baffled at how exhausted Tenten looked that morning. She had collapsed towards them and could barely stand up.

"I'm sorry!" she told them, "I'm just really tired that's all."

"Neji my youthful prince, do you know what is wrong with our sunflower today?" Gai asked Neji worriedly.

He saw Neji shrug his shoulders and stuff his hands into his pockets acting as if the fact that his team mate falling onto the ground wasn't fazing him one bit.

"How should I know?" he replied dryly.

Gai noticed Tenten glare at him and tried to stand up again before falling into a miserable heap onto the ground.

"God my legs, they hurt!" she exclaimed.

Immediately Lee was beside her helping her up.

"Tenten what have you been doing?" he asked her innocently and Gai noticed the blush that crept onto her face.

"Nothing!" she replied defensively and pushed Lee away from her and fell back onto the ground.

She groaned.

"My body hurts!" she whined.

Then Gai gaped. His cold, stoic, heartless team member that went by the name of Hyuuga Neji was carefully kneeling on the ground and whilst wrapping an arm over Tenten's waist.

"I'm taking her home. She's obviously in no fit position to continue sparring," he said flatly and all Gai could do was gape at him. Neji was showing concern? He was actually being _nice_?

Then he noticed that the top three buttons on Tenten's shirt had come undone and almost fainted when he saw dark marks on her skin.

She had _hicky_ marks! Oh kami, his youthful flower had hicky marks on her!

Then he noticed that Neji was looking smugger than usual and uncharacteristically slightly less gloomy as he helped Tenten up.

"Just take me home," she replied dejectedly as Neji gripped her waist tightly and pulled her arm over his shoulders.

"I shall," he told her and walked off leaving Gai and Lee to stare at the retreating bodies.

"She said her body ached and her legs were sore," Lee said in confusion.

"She had hicky marks on her neck," Gai said in confusion.

"Neji was being awfully nice," Lee confessed.

Then a sudden 'O' appeared on both their faces as realisation sunk in. They both looked at each other and giggled before doing the nice guy pose.

"Neji has deflowered our sweet princess!" Gai exclaimed happily and his white teeth pinged in the sunlight.

"He has! Now Neji has become a proper man! Again my eternal rival has set the bar up high, I need to mind myself a girl to deflower and become like him. Sakura!" Lee gushed

Gai and Lee weren't as stupid as Neji and Tenten thought they were.

**The End**

**A/N: This story is dedicated to all of my readers and reviewers who have been with my since the beginning. I know I've been gone for a while but I'm back so this is all for you. So how was the story? This was my first time writing a lemon. Was it too long? Was it too short? Was Neji in character? Did you guys like it? I need to know! What you say may determine whether I write another lemon in the future!**

**Ps. Don't bother lying but I know you're just as much as a perv as I am if you read this story. Strange you know, that**** Basket Full of Clothes ****has more hits than any of my other one shots combined which was filled with smut. I know you lot are reading this! *cackles manically* teehee don't deny it. I won't tell anyone!**

**So tell me what you think and review!**


End file.
